<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You by 1KyloDriver1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643730">Who Are You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KyloDriver1/pseuds/1KyloDriver1'>1KyloDriver1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Kylo is a big baby, Sex, Smut, Tag As I Go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KyloDriver1/pseuds/1KyloDriver1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first mission for the resistance: Gathering intel on the first orders business with weapon and ship companies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n," knowing the voice, you turned around and stood as proudly as you could. Leia Organa was addressing to you your first and most important mission of your life. </p><p>"Y/n, the time has come for you to board the ship. Know, this task will be extremely hard and you have the possibility of being caught, forced into submission or killed. We can't take anymore losses, and I know you won't let me down. May the force be with you," she firmly told you, bowing her head slightly to show you respect. </p><p>You slowly bowed your head and nodded, giving Leia a firm embrace. You knew this could be one of the most dangerous missions of your life. You were assigned as a spy for the Resistance and gained intel on the First Order's actions with buying ships and weapons. You let go of her and looked over the entirety of the Resistance as they awaited your departure. </p><p>You slowly walked to the sleek black First Order trademarked tie fighter with the one bag you were allowed to bring. Stepping into the ship your stomach dropped as you realized the entirety of the mission you were about to embark on. Thoughts swirled in your mind, and you reached dark thoughts. What if you were caught? What if you expose information about the Resistance without knowing? What will happen? You started hyperventilating, and the pilot rushed to your seat and asked if you were okay. You assured him you were feeling okay and gathered yourself. You shuffled to the window and looked outside and saw everyone waving and saluting you.</p><p> Tears welled in your eyes as you thought you would never see them again. Your friends, family, loved ones, life, all left behind and traded for what? But you shook the notion that this was pointless. You wanted the First Order dead; you fought for democracy, freedom, the ending of oppression for the Jedi, you wanted this, you wanted to fight for your cause, and confidence swelled in your heart. This cause was your life you wanted to fight for it. You took one last glance outside the ship's window and prepared yourself for departure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your backstory with the resistance and how you came to be a part of it. Being a young padawan with Luke as your master.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical night, like any other. The island was warm, the sun was starting to set, and you began your last preparations to go to bed. You said goodnight to Jada, the one friend you had on the island, and went inside your home. You sat down on your bed and looked up to find the stones piled up against one another to form the top of your home. You unclipped your lightsaber from your belt and set it aside on your nightstand. Before bed, meditation had been a routine you had kept up for a long time, so you got comfortable on the top of your mattress. You focused all of your energy into your meditation and concentrated on calming your mind and your feelings. You felt the force flow through you, and the sense of it through your arms, legs, and body was invigorating, so much raw power, strength, and energy the force provided. All this power and energy distracted you when you suddenly snapped out of your trance and realized people were screaming and yelling.<br/>
You quickly opened your door and found the sacred Jedi temple that was the most prized building on the island engulfed in a red flame. Without thinking, your lightsaber flew into your hand, and you ran outside of your house. You panicked and ran, even though you felt all the guilt and shame of fleeing a situation. You aren't a true Jedi. You thought as you ran down the mountain at the fastest past, you could go. You ran down the rocky mountain making sure not to slip and fall. After what felt like forever, you finally reached the bottom of the hill. Desperately trying to find a place to hide, you felt the stop for a second. Your chest burned, knowing, the force was pulling at you. You felt every pain of every Jedi thought at that moment. You knew they were dying, killed; brutally, you didn't know why or what was happening. The immense pain brought you to a sob; you fell to the ground. Weeping uncontrollably, you looked up into the dark sky and cried out for help. Anyone, pray they would help you, give you answers to what was happening."<br/>
"Come here y/n," you heard a somber voice say. The sound was coming from somewhere you couldn't comprehend, but for some reason, you were able to follow it. Energy rising from your legs, you got up and followed the driving force connecting you with the call. Eventually, after the connection with the voice ceased, an opening to a cave appeared. The cave looked dark and wet and infested with bugs, but without a doubt, you had to find a place to escape the madness. You slowly crept your way inside the cave, and you found a semi-dry spot to sit on. While sitting on the rock, you questioned why this was happening. The adrenaline was coursing through your veins, numbing you of your emotions and confusion of the entire situation. You grabbed your lightsaber in front of you, looking at the silvery hilt, you questioned everything about the Jedi. What was going to happen after this, how could anything be salvaged? </p><p>Not even realizing you had fallen asleep when you awoke to a droplet of water falling on your face. Rubbing your eyes and grabbing your lightsaber, you walked outside of the cave. You looked up at the tip of the mountain where the temple had once been on fire and saw a greyish black smoke emerging. Everything seemed to have calmed down, and the hill seemed to be peaceful. </p><p>Trudging up the side of the mountain, you finally reached the area where you had seen the smoke emerging. The rubble smelled like burning wood and earth, and you saw nothing more than the confusion of the Jedi temple and what looked like your friend's clothes strewn everywhere.  You rushed to what you recognized to Jada's clothing. You picked up the lifeless shirt and squeezed it tightly. You started to ball, letting out every emotion and ounce of water you had in your eyes. You broke down and buried your face in your hands. Crying profusely, you sat down in a heap of sadness. You looked in front of you to see the Jedi temple. Its cobblestone walls that once housed the most gifted Jedi of your time gone in an instant. </p><p>After you stopped crying, your face was puffy, and your head hurt. Looking up, you walked to Master Skywalker's hut to see if he was still alive and able to give you any answers. You knocked on his door, expecting nothing to come from it. To your amazement, you heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door. It creaked open, and you found Master Skywalker disheveled, covered in black soot, and looking troubled and confused. You looked into his troubled eyes; you felt the pain he was going through, the stress, and every ounce of worry he was feeling you were feeling as well. He motioned for you to come inside, and you helped him sit down on his bed as you pulled a seat in front of him."<br/>
"What happened?" you asked asked,<br/>
"Last night, while everyone was going back to their huts to go to sleep for the night, Ben Solo, burned the Jedi temple and killed every Jedi and Padawan on the island. His raw strength destroyed everything I loved and fought for. Everything is gone " you saw his eyes water, and you felt even more guilt and sorrow for fleeing without also trying to help in that situation. You looked into his eyes."<br/>
"Master Skywalker, everything will be okay. The Jedi order has survived through countless genocides. We will be ok "y," everything of that statement had been a lie, but you had to reassure him in some way. He looked into your eyes and brought you into an embrace, the hug so tight and one of desperation. After what felt like too long of a hug he put his arms around your upper arms and looked you dead in your eyes and said"<br/>
"You must leave. Join my sister and tell her of the situation that occurred yesterday. You must join the resistance. Fight for everything the Jedi stood f r"<br/>
"But Master Skywalker what will happen to y "u"<br/>
don't know y/n, but you must go as soon as you can. Take a plane at the bottom of the mountain and go D'Qar in the outer rims and find Leia."<br/>
You knew saying good would be one of the hardest things you would have to do, but you knew the only way to keep the resistance alive. You walked to what remained of your home and grabbed the last thing Jada had given you before she died. A ring made of Beskar forged by what had been left of the Mandalorians. You put it on your finger and walked outside and looked over the island to the water that surrounded it. You felt a metal hand on your shoulder, and you knew it was the time you had to leave. Luke led the way down the mountain, saying nothing. Once you reached the bottom of the hill, he leads you to a secret area that you had not known about that lead to an x-wing. You had piloted one only once, but you had some knowledge and ability to fly the plane. You jumped into the cockpit. You saw him outside your window. He waved at you, and you nodded to him. He nodded to you, and mouth", "may the force be with you." You turned on the engine and took the plane out of its hibernating state. The engines whirred as you pulled back on the yolk and started hovering above the ground. You pulled back as you took one last glance at your master. You pulled up on the yoke, and the plane glided into hyperspace". "A new journey awaits me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me how I am doing!!! I have never written anything like this and I hope you guys like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>